Harry's Courting
by Hermione Granger Potter's me
Summary: Draco makes a deal with Harry...trust me, you'll like it if you like Harry and Hermione together, and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Harry hates Malfoy.

Erm....DUR!!! Who doesn't know that?!

But now, though Harry still doesn't like him, he's grateful for him. This- is why...

(This story is basically not at all about Draco, it's a Harry and Hermione fluff-fic.)

(Summary )

By the way, I don't own any of the characters in this story, but I do own the very lame, but fun to write, plot.

Oh, yea, I also have to say that I switch point of views quite often, so you have to make sure you know whose point of view it is, or else you might get confused.

Yea, the story now...even though it'll never happen, and doesn't seem very realistic...

CHAPTER 1

AUTHOR'S P.O.V.

"Buzz off, Malfunction!"

"That's MR. Malfunction to you, Weasley!" said Draco Malfoy, sneering at Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Malfoy had, once again, randomly gone up to Harry, Ron, and Ginny just to bother them. Malfoy turned his attention to Harry, who was his most favorite wizard to pick at. "Wow, really brave you are, Potter. You let a little girl stand up for you!"

"She's not little, Malfoy, just a year younger than me. And besides, she wasn't standing up for me, she just got to you first!" replied Harry through gritted teeth.

Malfoy looked over at a scowling Ron, and a fierce-looking Ginny. "Go run along, young Weasels. This one's between Pothead and me," drawled Malfoy.

"Why, you!" said Ron, lunging at Malfoy, but Ginny and a nearby Neville dragged him away to the library, around the corner.

"What's your problem anyway, Malfoy? You just go attacking someone for no good reason!" muttered Harry.

"You're changing the subje-

"There never WAS a subject! Listen to Ginny for once and buzz off!"

"Yes there was...ah, and what was it about....? Oh, yes, you and your so-called bravery!"

"Well," said Harry, smirking, "I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing."

"That means nothing!" sputtered Malfoy, who looked slightly flustered. "You have no bravery, just a "need for attention" as that aspiring writer Rita Skeeter so wisely tells. I bet you can't do something, any one thing, which I tell you to do." Malfoy smiled maliciously at Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Will you finally buzz off?"

"I suppose..."

"Well, what then?!" asked Harry irritably.

Malfoy looked slightly surprised, but then said, "Lay your little friend!"

"What? Ugh, not Ginny, she's too young, besides, I don't like her like that!" said Harry disgustedly.

"Not Ginny, your Mudblood friend!"

"She's not a Mudblood, and I wouldn't lay her. I couldn't possibly make her do that, that wouldn't be very- polite!" Harry stuttered, still trying to speed-walk away from Draco.

Malfoy frowned. "I suppose I DID go a little far with the lay her thing... how about you seduce her?"

"Fine, now go away!"

Harry had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into...

#$$&(#$!$((&()#$$&#&(##$(

Harry stood there a moment after Malfoy had sauntered away smugly, trying to comprehend what he had just done.

Harry knew that if he didn't try to win the bet, not only would Malfoy NOT stop bothering him, but he would be ten times worse, and would probably torment Hermione about Harry not liking her at all, or something like that. He couldn't turn back.

Harry walked, bewildered, towards Ginny and Ron, who were at a table in the Great Hall, with Neville. (By the way, it is Christmas break, which I have decided is going to last two weeks.) He sat down, and started randomly grabbing food. Ron noticed.

"Erm, Harry? What on earth are you doing?" he asked, looking at Harry's dinner that consisted of ten slices of pie, three grapes, a slice of gravied cantaloupe, and a drink that consisted half of milk and half of apple cider.

"Uh huh..." said Harry, groping around for his plate for food, but missing bye a few inches.

WAM!

"HARRY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Harry gasped, as a soft, yet sharp, hand whapped him across the face. Hermione, to whom that hand had belonged to, sat down next to him.

"Harry, what's the matter with you?" asked Hermione, cocking her head slightly.

Until now, Harry had never realized how soft and soothing Hermione's voice was, nor did he how tempting Hermione's hair looked tumbled down her chest-

NO, thought Harry to himself. I can't be thinking like this about Hermione. Though I have to seduce her, it's just so Malfoy will stay away from us.

"Erm, I was just...tired, yes, tired," Harry said quickly. Then he added smoothly, "but now, I'm WIDE awake." He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously at Hermione, looking like a professional, even though he had no idea if he was doing this right at all. He slowly slid his arm around Hermione's waist.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

I was absolutely shocked. Why was Harry acting like this?! I gave Harry a confused sideways glance, and removed his arm from my waist.

"Well, I've got to go and work on my homework," I said briskly, getting up, and walking out of the Great Hall. I heard Harry say something as I was walking away, but I wasn't sure what it was.

Okay, so Harry is very good-looking, and I've known him for nearly six years, but...was having his arm around me supposed to feel so good? I only moved his arm because I was so unsure.

"What are you talking about?" I looked up abruptly and saw Ernie Macmillan. "Why are you talking to yourself Hermione?"

I was absolutely flustered. "Er, erm, well, erm, I was- I mean, I'm just a little tired- yes, that's right, that's why I'm going up to the dormitories."

"Okay," said Ernie uncertainly, as if he didn't want to leave me alone just in case I ended up doing something weird. He walked away, and I approached the portrait, gave the password, and stepped into the common room. Only, it wasn't empty.

"Harry?! What? How on earth did you-

"You were walking slowly. I ran past you when you were talking to Ernie," he answered smirking.

"Well- well, I've got to get working on my Care of Magical Creatures homework, so don't bother me!"

"Don't worry, I'll just watch you." He said, smiling a sexy, lopsided smile, and gave me a quick "up and down" look, before following me over to the couch in front of the fire. I just shook my head uncertainly, before laying out my homework in front of me, and starting to reread one of the chapters in my Care of Magical Creatures book.

After only a minute or two, Harry stretched and brought his arm up and around my shoulders, draping it lazily on top of them. My stomach dropped. Great, I thought. If it only takes this much from him to drive me crazy, I'm in pretty deep. Wait a second! I don't like Harry like that! At least, I don't THINK I do...

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I immediately felt Hermione tense up beside me, but she didn't move my arm this time. After a few minutes, I leaned over to her closer, and she tensed up again, and said, "What are you doing?" quickly.

"I'm just looking to see what YOU are doing," I said still leaning a little closer to her.

"Oh, well, Hagrid is- erm- he's letting me do extra work for extra credit-

"As if you'd need it," I interrupted. "I'm sorry, go on." I knew that I had to be blushing awfully.

"And- and, er, I'm just writing the characteristics of a slewith, and the differences between the female and male slewith," said Hermione slowly, and hesitantly, but I'm not so sure why.

"Oh," I answered, even though I have absolutely no clue what a slewith is. "And, what exactly IS the difference between the male and female sleuths?"

"It's called slewith, not sleuth. And...erm... the males are commonly a... a more greenish c- color, whereas the- the females are commonly a silvery gray." She was stuttering and talking slowly again.

"I see... and, are there any more differences?" I asked, talking very softly and huskily. The skin on the back of her neck felt like it had gooseflesh on it, which was strange, because we were sitting in front of the fire.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

I felt a shiver run through me, and I nearly jumped as I felt him scoot over even closer, and our legs were touching. I tried taking a deep breath, but it didn't quite work. "Why, yes, actually, the- the, erm," now, he had begun lightly stroking my arms with his fingers, and he was so close I could feel his breath on my neck, and it and his voice vibrated off of me, giving me even more chills. "The females are usually scalier, and the males...are- are mmmmore fuzzy."

"I see," said Harry in barely above a whisper.

"Do you mind?" I asked. He jumped a little beside me, which made me want to laugh, but I was supposed to be in an annoyed attitude right now, so, yea.

"Oh- sorry! I- I mean, that's not due until the end of Christmas vacation, so, don't you think that we could find something ELSE to occupy ourselves?" he asked, taking the book, parchment, and quill off of my lap.

"Like what?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know," said Harry, stroking my hand and moving closer to me. "What do YOU want to do?"

I was lost in Harry's jade-green eyes, as he moved closer and closer to me, until there was virtually no space between the two of us. He brought his hand to my hair and moved my hair behind my shoulders, and leaned to my ear. "I want an answer," he whispered so softly that if it weren't for his voice vibrating on me, I probably wouldn't be able to tell what he said. I closed my eyes as he moved away from my ear, and opened them to see him no more than a few inches away from my face.

"I-I," I forced out, feeling breathless. Harry leaned closer to me, and I knew what he had in mind. "I- Harry!" I jumped up, completely disgusted with both of us. "What in Merlin's name is that matter with you?!"

"Er- erm- Hermione- wait! Don't leave!" said Harry, as I grabbed up my things and rushed toward the girls' staircase. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, as I started up the staircase. Unfortunately, if a boy tries going up the staircase, it flattens.

"Argh! Harry!" I said, as we both slid down the staircase. I grabbed onto his arm, and, of course, he landed on top of me at the bottom of the stairs. I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed, gritted my teeth and tried not to look at Harry, as I said quietly, "Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Yes."

I looked up at him. "Harry, why are you acting like this?"

"Don't you mean, why was I not acting like this before?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

I was once again mesmerized by his eyes, as he leaned closer to me. I knew that if I didn't say something, something might happen between us...but the thing is I didn't say anything. My breathing was getting quicker, and I felt a shock run through my whole entire body as he kissed my cheek, then ear, then neck, traveling around. My mind was screaming DO SOMETHING, IS THIS WANT YOU REALLY WANT? but my body wasn't reacting correctly. Finally, I forced out something. "Harry," I whispered breathlessly. Harry just kissed closer and closer to my mouth. "Harry, no, s- st- stop-

Suddenly, I heard someone saying the password, and Harry jumped off of me, and dashed toward the couch in front of the fire. I grabbed up my things and ran up the stairs, as I saw Ron enter the common room and heard him say, "Harry, where have you been?"

I dashed into the dormitories, and, after I quickly shut the door, I leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. "Oh gosh, what am I going to do, what am I going to do?" I asked myself aloud. I mean, think of the possibilities. What if Harry went and told everyone? What would they think of us? Or, what if Harry just pretended to completely forget about what happened? Wouldn't that make things completely different between us? Or, what if it's just his hormones, and he keeps doing this while nobody's looking. Wouldn't that make it completely awkward between us when it's not just the two of us? Everything was reeling through my head, the endless possibilities torturing me.

I walked over to my desk, sat down, and lay my head on the desk.

"Or, what if he actually DOES want something between us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V.

ERKETCHYOOOOO!!!!

I shot out of bed, and looked to where I'd heard the noise. Lavender was leaning over a sneezing, puffy-looking Parvati.

"Oh, Hermione! Come help us, we don't know what's the matter, but Parvati's head is all swollen, and she's broke out in a rash!" whined Lavender. I sighed, but, reluctantly, got out of bed, to see what was up. "Oh my goodness! Hermione! It looks like you've got a rash too!"

"What?!" I ran over to the mirror next to my bed. "I don't see anything!"

Lavender grumbled, and came over to me. "Look, right around this side of your face, and going around the side of your head, it's all red." I looked to where and I realized that she was right. And I also realized something even worse. It WASN'T a rash. It was- from...Harry, and unfortunately, Lavender was experienced in recognizing those sorts of things.

Before she could say anything, I quickly said, "I'm not really sure what the matter is with Parvati, you should take her to the nurse."

"Yes, I- I guess I should..." said Lavender, helping Parvati out of bed, but still looking at me strangely the whole time.

I tensely watched them leave, and when they were gone, I let out a sigh of relief. But I'm not sure why I was relieved, because I still had Harry to deal with.

I couldn't just sit on the bed all day, so I put on some cover-up and went down to the common room. Thankfully, I didn't see Harry, and there, plus the common room was being occupied by a few other students. I started walking toward the portrait, when, "Hermione!"

I turned around, and saw Ron there, and suddenly I felt guilty that he didn't know about this slight dispute between Harry and me. "Yes, Ron?" He looked around at everyone else, and he seemed uncomfortable. "Ron? What is the matter?"

"Could we, perhaps, go somewhere else?"

"Erm..." Ron grabbed my arm and took through the portrait.

"Look, Hermione, well, erm, I'm, er, sorry if I've seen obvious, but Harry somehow found out, and he said it would be great if I, erm, told you, and erm, I thought that maybe he was right, and-

"Ron!" I said softly, with a look meaning JUST GET OUT WITH IT ALREADY, WOULD YOU?

"Well- it's just..." he seemed as if he was going to talk, when suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed me...on the lips... and it wasn't fun...

I pushed him away from me. "Ron! What are you doing?! What is it with boys lately?!" Ron looked from side to side, as if not sure, but then leaned in to kiss me again! "Argh!" I moaned, my eyes filling with tears of embarrassment, as I ran away.

I wasn't quite sure where I was going, but I walked aimlessly, trying to get Ron off of my mind. Suddenly, I heard Draco and his crew coming, so I entered the first room I saw, and slid in.

I turned around to see where I was, and I noticed that it was an oversized janitorial office. "Wait a second...this isn't where the janitorial office is. This is where the DA meetings are...so this means..." I nodded to myself.

"Why on earth are you talking to yourself?" I turned around and saw Harry, leaning against the doorway, with the door shut.

"Harry?! What are you doing here?!" I said shortly.

"Ron told me about what had happened, and I figured you'd come here," said Harry softly, walking over to me.

"Oh, I see," I said very softly, sitting down. Then, I realized that the room had changed, and I was sitting on a large fluffy deep red couch, and I assumed that the surroundings had changed to fit what Harry wanted. I looked over at Harry, and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I just..." tears welled up in my eyes, and I forced out, "I just can't believe that all these years he's liked me, and he never even TOLD me...and then he kissed me, and it could have been wonderful, but I wasn't expecting it, and plus he's a horrible kisser..." I rambled on and on about nothing, until my tears started to lessen. I realized that somewhere in between the mess of rambling and crying, I'd wrapped myself around Harry completely, and I pulled away from him. I moved over so that I wasn't practically sitting on him anymore and folded my hands in my lap. "I know that this is horrible, since Ron's my friend, and he likes me as more than that, but...I just wish that... my first -real- kiss had been with someone else. Someone that I felt truly in love with enough to let them have my first kiss."

"You mean you don't love Ron?" asked Harry, putting his arm securely around my waist, accidentally tickling me a little. I looked up at him.

"Oh, Harry, I love Ron dearly, but...I need him as a friend. He's only, and always will be, just a friend to me." I looked down at my hands again. "I don't know if I could bear to lose him or to make him unhappy...but I don't want to be to him what he wants me to be...but, if it would make him happy-

"Hermione!" said Harry sternly. His grip around me tightened, but I still wasn't looking at him. "You don't have to be anything you don't want to be. If Ron is a true friend, he'll understand...and he'll stay as a friend, and if he loved you how he says he does, he wouldn't want you to do something you wouldn't be comfortable doing." I leaned onto Harry's shoulder, overcome with emotion. After a few minutes of silence, Harry said, "And...what of me?" I finally looked at him, quizzically.

"What of you?" I suddenly seemed to be awoken to the previous incidents with Harry. "What of you...Harry..." I shook my head. "You followed me, didn't you?" I was talking in a soft, calm, but accusing voice. "You were taking advantage of the moment." My voice was building. "I can't believe it! You weren't trying to be a helping friend at all, were you?"

Author's P.O.V.

"Hermione! Don't be ridiculous! I would never-

"I can't believe you would do that to me Harry!" Hermione got up and started running toward the door, and Harry walked quickly after her.

"Hermione!" Harry said, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her towards himself. He felt her breathing hard, but then slowly go to a regular pace. Harry looked down into her face, and saw that she was looking up at him, her eyes not at all angry as he'd thought they were, but beautiful and glowing expectedly. Harry sighed, and pulled Hermione close to him. Hermione wrapped her arms around him leaned her head to his chest. After a few minutes, Harry pulled away very slightly. Harry placed his finger under Hermione's chin and brought it up slowly. "I'm sorry if I let that on to you," he said looking directly into her eyes. "But, I would NEVER do that to you." Hermione nodded, then turned her head and walked toward the door.

Harry's P.O.V.

'Hermione's eyes were not at all angry, but instead were beautiful, and were glowing expectedly...'

Oh no...this was NOT supposed to happen...why did she make me feel like that. I had no idea that I'd end up loving Hermione when Draco got me into this mess.

"Hermione, wait!" I yelled as she walked down the hall.

She turned and looked at me. "Yes?"

She's just had to deal with Ron...but, still, this is something I really want to do...of course, you might just end up being as bad of a kisser as Ron...

"Harry?"

I looked up and smiled. "Good night, Hermione."

She smiled shyly. "Good night, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V.

"Okay, just, don't act as forward as you did two days ago. Be yourself, but just maybe a bit more charming," I talked to myself as I worked with my hair in the mirror. Of course, it stayed just as messy as usual, but it didn't really look bad.

"Harry, who you are you talking to?"

I quickly turned around, and there was Hermione. "Hermione! You're not supposed to be in here! Someone could have been undressing or something!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not as if I came in here to _snog_ with anyone or anything, so why does it even matter?"

Okay, so this is my chance. Don't act to flirty, make it seem casual. "Well, if someone asked you to come and snog in the dormitories with him, would you?"

Hermione, who had been playing with my brush by my mirror, while I'd sat on my bed, stopped immediately. After a few seconds, she said, "It's not as if anyone would ask me in the first place." She didn't look at me, and stayed facing my mirror.

That really surprised me, what she'd said. I walked over next to her. "Hermione, why would you think that?"

She looked at me as if saying "are you the biggest idiot in the world, or what?" and she said, "Besides _Ron_, I mean, who would want to?"

"Hermione, you are absolutely crazy to think that any guy in this whole school besides most of the Slytherins and all of the professors would not want to snog you in the boys' dormitories."

"What on _earth_ are you talking about?! It's not as if I'm a good kisser or anything, because no one but _Ron_ would know…" she said miserably.

She sat on my bed, and I sat next to her. "Hermione, not all people want to kiss other people just because they're good kissers," I said. She stared up at me with an expression that seemed like she was asking "well, what else is there?". I got up and paced nervously. "Okay, well, erm, you see…sometimes…people like to kiss other people, because…well, they…erm… actually like other people, not just because the just want to get a kiss out of someone…" She stared at me blankly. "Urgh, look, Hermione," I said, sitting back down next to her again, but she quickly stood up, as if nervous. "Okay, well…" I stood up and walked toward her. "Hermione, I don't just want to kiss you because I want to kiss you," she backed up against the wall, her eyes filled with shock. "I want to kiss you because I like you."

Hermione's P.O.V.

I began to shake my head, but then closed my eyes as Harry's lips came to mine. He kissed lightly, and his kiss was nothing like Ron's, whose kiss was sloppy. Harry's kisses became quicker and more passionate, and he brought his hand to my cheek as if to pull me closer. Wanting to get closer to him, I wrapped one of my legs around him softly, and he put his hand softly onto my stomach, which made me jump and pull away from him.

My breath was quick and short. "Harry-

He shook his head, a gesture telling me not to talk, and pulled me roughly to him as we slid sideways onto his bed.

Harry's P.O.V.

What guy doesn't wish that he could hear a girl under him, on a bed, saying your name?

"Oh- Harry- oh- my- gosh- ." She said in between my kissing her. I pushed up her arms, which had currently been between me and her, above her head, and linked my fingers with hers. Wanting to get even closer to her without going too far, I slid my tongue into her mouth, "frenching" someone for the first time. (Something I'd never thought I'd have the chance to do in my life.)

She made a noise in the back of her throat that made the whole kiss rumble pleasantly. She went to move her arms back down for an unknown reason, and I pushed her arms back up, but she pushed back, and started running her fingers through my hair, making everything even more sensual. I daringly brought my hand and set it to her stomach, where her sweater had risen up a few inches, and I felt her jump beneath me and quickly pull away, which practically brought me to tears.

She licked her lips, before opening her eyes (which, by the way, drove me off the wall) and stared at me for a moment before saying breathlessly, "Harry…are you sure you've never kissed anyone before?"

"Well, besides Cho…who doesn't even compare to you…why?" I gave her a sideways grin before pouncing on her again…


End file.
